


Улыбка

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K





	Улыбка

Лара улыбается Уинстону. Ей не остается ничего иного; поместье Крофтов не должно умереть вместе с ним, это стало бы чудовищным неуважением с ее стороны к своему наследию. Но стоит признаться, что Лару гложет совсем иное. Может, после всего, что она натворила в Перу, ей стоило постричься в жрицы Йаашиль или просто служить Эцли в личной гвардии. Может, и стоило. Соблазн велик. Искупаться в чувстве вины по самую шею.

Иона никогда не узнает об этом — пускай в его представлении она всегда будет немного бесчувственной легкомысленной девицей, у которой на уме только артефакты и приключения. Не стоит мучить его еще и ее, Лары, переживаниями, ему и своих хватает.

Никто не узнает; любимая серая толстовка еще со времен колледжа отлично прячет порезы на руках, а ее голых ног давно никто не видел. До Яматая — только Сэм, а в Перу никому не было до этого дела. У тростника вокруг Пайтити очень острые листья.

Лара улыбается — через силу, пытаясь проглотить ком, подступающий к горлу: вся ее длинная история с Тринити позади, и ради чего теперь жить — она не имеет ни малейшего понятия.


End file.
